Prior to the present invention, if an application that involved several or many infrastructure components (e.g., databases, servers etc.) was experiencing a performance problem, the persons in charge of each infrastructure component would need to be consulted in an attempt to identify the source of the problem. Each such person would be required to review his or her system to determine if it were the source of the problem. This process is very inefficient and a great deal of time was consumed attempting to identify the source of the problem. This highly manual process involved collecting data across many infrastructure silos, aggregating it and correlating it in such a way to identify the issue. The prior art processes allowed for minimum operational transparency.
In addition, there are many tools that must be consulted to collect the data required to identify the problem. The sheer number of tools available make it difficult to know which tool to use. In addition, each of the tools involves different display screens with different layouts and usage directions. No unifying concept exists in the prior art that ties all the tools together.
Operators assigned to these tools would receive an alert on his/her console and follow standard operating procedures in an attempt to resolve the problem. However, persons other than operators, such as application developers and key stakeholders in the application, have an interest being informed of events and alerts. Rolling out consoles to all application developers and key stakeholders presents a challenge, both in terms of the number of consoles that would be required and training involved for each console.
The present invention resolves the problems left unaddressed by prior art systems and methods.